villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fu (Dragon Ball)
Fu is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 and in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is created from the cells of both Mira and Towa, as stated by Dabura in Xenoverse 2. He was voiced by Ricco Fajardo. Personality In Xenoverse 2, Fu is portrayed as a young man who thoroughly enjoys science and tinkering with history. He doesn't make it a point to be confrontational in any way and will only act in self-defense. At the end of the Infinite History Saga, Chronoa deduces that Fu is still just a curious young child, however, she did state that if he does anything bad, she will see to it that he must be stopped. Unlike Mira, Towa, or his uncle Dabura, Fu shows no desire to become the new ruler of the Demon Realm nor is he interested in avenging his parents' death. Fu only acts on his own merits and thus chooses not to align himself with neither good or evil. Appearance Fu's skin complexion differs from either of his parents (being purple instead of blue). As an adolescent, he wears glasses and has his hair in a ponytail, while wearing modern clothing. Biography Background Fu is created form the cells of both Towa and Mira, he's also the nephew of Dabura and Great Grandson of Mechikabura. He has inherited Mira's powers ''Dragon Ball Online'' He appears as an infant in the cancelled game, however it was stated that when he gets older, he will have a big influence on the world. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Fu first appears in the Infinite History Saga after revealing that he has been tampering with history, such as swapping roles with Chronoa with Demigra. Afterwards he talks to the Future Warrior and states his enjoyment of messing with the timelines. The Future Warrior can choose whether or not to assist him in distorting the flow of time. Fu will mask his presence with only the protagonist being able to see and communicate with him. After the Future Warrior defeats Dabura, the Demon King reveals that Fu is working alongside him and is gathering energy to make Fu stronger and to get revenge on the Time Patrollers for killing his sister Towa, but the young demon found bad futures too boring and betrays him to follow his own cause. Afterwards, he is confronted one final time (depending on the player's choice) and afterwards vanish to parts unknown. The player can talk to Fu at the Time Nest and choose to repeat history, while becoming a selectable partner to correct to alter history. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the manga of Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Saga, Fu imprisons Future Trunks (Super) to begin his experiments and is seen scheming with a Frieza Race member. Powers and Abilities Having inherited Mira's powers, it is stated that Fu will gradually unlock more of his dormant abilities as he grows older. He is also quite skilled in swordmanship. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Fu was able to knock away both Goku and Vegeta in their base forms (while acting as Whis). Fu later used his sword to easliy deflect Dabura's spit back to him and his illusion held its own against the Future Warrior in his place. Fu also has the ability to manipulate history (via summoning various fighters such as Android 13 and Tapion). ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' His power is stated to be equal to Mechikabura's. In the Prison Planet Saga, Fu is able to evenly fight against Future Trunks (Super) in a sword duel. Trivia *Fu's name comes from "'''fu'ture", a naming sense shared by his father Mira. *Due to his background and abilities, he can he seen as a counterpart to Future Trunks in some ways: **Both have mothers (Towa and Bulma) who are scientists. **Both have fathers (Mira and Vegeta) who are powerful martial artists and are capable of transforming. **Both are hybrids species ***Fu is a demon mixed with the various DNA of other race's. ***Future Trunks is Saiyan/Earthling mix. **Both are armed with a sword and are quite skilled at it. **Both have manipulated time and space. *Fu (as a baby) was supposed to make an appearance in the cancelled ''Dragon Ball Online game, but Bandai Namco has decided to recycle the character over to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil